


Movie Night

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles invites Isaac over because, seriously, how fun can Derek and Peter be on a Friday night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Stiles could probably count how many bruises that were beginning to form all over his body. Practice, as usual, was brutal. Being shoulder checked into a goal post was not how he planned on starting his Friday afternoon.  
  
After peeling off his equipment with as much gentleness he could, he noticed a certain blue-eyed beauty standing behind him. “Oh, h-hey dude, what’s up?”  
  
“Uh, do you know if Scott’s still around?”  
  
“Nope, he bolted. Had some business to do with his mom or something. I didn’t care to ask for details.”  
  
“Oh, ah ok.”  
  
“Why? Werewolf business?”  
  
Isaac’s eyes shot wide with concern as he scanned the crowded room, looking for an eavesdropper.  
  
Stiles chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm. “Relax dude, not everyone has your ‘supreme senses’. No one’s listening to us.”  
  
Isaac sighed and looked a bit relieved. “Ok. See you around then I guess.”  
  
Before he even got two steps Stiles grabbed him by his wrist. “Wait. Are you ah, are you busy tonight?”  
  
Isaac gave him an unsure glance. “No... why?”  
  
“I dunno, I was just thinking you and I could hang out.”  
  
“Just the two of us? Like a date?”  
  
“N-no!” Stiles blurted, flailing his arms. “Definitely not! Because ya know, w-we’re men. Manly men that like feminine women, and not other manly men. Ya know.”  
  
Isaac’s lips quirked up in a smile as he watched the brown eye’d boy flail around.  
  
“Oh come on dude, like Peter and Derek are anymore more fun.”  
  
“Very true...”  
“So?”  
  
“So I guess I’ll see you at your place later. Eight?” Stiles had to stop himself from throwing a victory punch into the air.  
  
“Yeah, see you then.” Isaac smiled and gave him, what to a werewolf would be a friendly punch, but to a human is like having a brick thrown at you. Stiles waited until the blonde left the locker room until he collapsed to the ground in pain.  
  
~  
  
It was 8:02 and Stiles was scrambling around the house. “He’s not coming. Whatever, that’s cool. Doesn’t matter to me. He doesn’t have to come. He could at least have the decency to call or text, and let me know. Whatever, Scott’s the only werewolf I need.”  
  
The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table watching his son walk around and mumbling to himself like a lunatic. “So, what’s his name?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, Isaac?”  
  
“Isaac. So this is the new boy you’re in love with.”  
  
Stiles stopped moving around and whipped his head at his father. “What? M-me? No I’m a manly man that likes fe-”  
  
“Yeah, a huh son. That’s nice,” he said running his hands over his face and getting up from the coffee table. “I’ll be gone for a few hours, don’t do anything foolish.” The sheriff grabbed his keys and made his way for the door when there was a slight knock. With a mischievous smile he opened the door and greeted the boy on the porch. “You must be Isaac. I think my son is in lo-”  
  
“DAD!” Stiles shouted running towards the door pushing his father out of it. “Haha, very funny dad, I think it’s time for you to go out and do something, go stop some bad guys! Be safe! BYE!”  
  
The sheriff chuckled as he headed for his car. “Have a good night boys,” he called over his shoulder.  
  
Stiles looked over at Isaac and tried to control the flush that began to creep across his cheeks. “Sorry about that, my dad’s been a bit off his rocker lately.” He moved aside to let Isaac walk in.  
  
“That’s ok,” he said trying to bite back a smile. “What was he trying to say?”  
“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Totally off his rocker!”  
  
Isaac chuckled and walked into the living room. “I smell pizza.”  
  
“Your werewolf senses are very astute, aren’t they?” Stiles joked and grabbed the pizza box from in the kitchen.  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
“I think so,” he said with a flirty grin, but automatically regretted it. “Uh, so yeah. I have a bunch of movies if you want to watch one.”  
  
“Sure, what do you have?” He asked, pulling a piece of pizza from the box.  
  
“Uh, The Dark Knight, All the X-Men movies-”  
  
“Even Origins?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Nah, I’ve seen it already.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes and continued the list. “ 300, Marley & Me-”  
  
“That one.”  
  
“Marley & Me? A dog movie? Dude that’s so cliche.”  
  
Isaac grinned and plopped down on the couch. “It’s the only one I haven’t seen yet.”  
  
“Whatever you say, blondie,” he said popping the dvd into the player.  
  
“What did you call me?”  
  
“Nothing. Popcorn?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
  
  
The movie was pretty good but he’d already seen it before. Thank God though, seeing as all he could focus on was how badly his cheeks would burn whenever his hands would brush with Isaac’s when they reached for the bowl at the same time. He could have sworn he saw Isaac smirking each time.  
  
Stiles was too wrapped up in the warmth running about his cheeks that he didn’t even notice the cold running chills down his body.  
  
“Are you cold?” Issac asked.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You’re shivering,” he pointed at the goosebump trails along his arms.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I guess. I have no clue where my dad hid the blankets though.”  
  
“No worries,” Isaac said, wrapping a long arm around Stiles shoulder, pulling him in close. “I serve as a personal heater.”  
  
“Oh,” Stiles mumbled, trying to to hide his beet red face.  
  
  
Stiles doesn’t know when, but he must have drifted off to sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he realized he was snuggled under Isaac’s arm and had his head nestled on his chest. “Oh, s-sorry dude,” he said pulling away.  “I didn’t mean to... ah... you know, fall asleep on you.”  
  
“No, it’s cool,” Isaac replied, keeping his face pointed away from Stiles.  
  
“Y- you sure? I didn’t mean to get all up in your space.”  
  
“Yup. Fine,” he mumbled, a soft sob escaping his lips.  
  
“Dude,” Stiles said moving in closer to the blonde. “Are you, are you crying?” He put his thumb under the other boys chin and made him face him. He saw that his face was flushed and his eyes soft red. “Dude, you were!”  
  
“Whatever, ok. It’s just, it was just, I wasn’t expecting that,” he mumbled, running his hand under his eyes.  
  
Stiles smiled and moved in closer, wiping the stray tears falling the boys pretty blue eyes. “It’s ok, I cried like a baby too! A very manly baby at that.”  
  
Isaac laughed, his smile brightening up his face. “Especially the part when they showed the montage of his life-”  
  
“I know! Who knew I could so emotional over a dog.”  
  
“Yeah,” Isaac smiled, pressing his forehead to Stiles’. “Who knew.”  
  
Stiles froze and felt his face start to burn as a flush of red crept across his cheeks. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through Isaac’s bouncy blonde curls.  
  
“You look like you want to kiss me,” Isaac whispered, warm breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips.  
  
“I think I do,” he returned, inching their faces closer.  
  
“I thought you were a manly man that liked fem-”  
  
“Shut up,” Stiles interrupted, pressing his lips softly onto the other boys. He could feel the heat from Isaac’s face burn through and pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Stiles parted his lips and made room for Isaac’s tongue as it danced it’s way into his mouth. A slight gasp escaped from the brunette as Isaac tugged on his lips with his teeth as he slowly pulled away.  
  
Stiles looked wide eye’d up at the smiling blonde and dropped his gaze to his hands that were now wrapped in Isaac’s. His heart was thumping so loud and he knew Isaac could hear it because his smile widened into a sneaky grin.  
  
“Well wasn’t that sweet,” a voice called from behind them.  
  
“DAD!” Stiles flailed, almost falling off the couch. “W- when - I didn’t hear you come in!”  
  
“Yeah, you make that obvious,” he replied, making his way up the stairs. “You two manly men enjoy yourselves, but don’t have too much fun. I have a gun Isaac, and I know how to use it.”  
  
“DAD!”  
  
“Yes sir,” Isaac mumbled, his face burning red.  
  
“Goodnight boys.”  
  
When Stiles heard his father’s bedroom door close he groaned and rested his body across Isaac’s lap. “I can’t believe your little werewolf senses didn’t hear him come in! What are you any good for?”  
  
Isaac chuckled and carded his hands through Stiles hair. “Sorry, I was a bit distracted.”  
  
Stiles grinned and pulled Isaac down for a quick, chaste kiss.  
  
“Do you want to watch another movie?” Isaac asked, smiling down at the boy below him.  
  
Stiles smirked as a mischievous gleam came into his eyes. “Or... we could do something else.”  
  
“I suggest another movie!” called the sheriff from the top of the stairs.  
  
“DAD!” Stiles groaned, and covered his face in embarrassment. “Yeah, another movies fine.”  
  
Isaac chuckled at the beat red boy beneath him. “I’ll go make the popcorn.” ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlins'! I was taking stisaac prompt requests on tumblr and this was prompted by bigbadbeta! I'm still taking requests!
> 
> http://prettybeta.tumblr.com/


End file.
